Conventionally, when a patient requires an assistive device, a medical professional may determine a suitable one for the patient by evaluating severeness of the patient's symptom(s). However, subjective evaluation, such as feeling the patient's muscle power by hand, may easily result in misjudgment even if the medical professional is highly experienced.